Cuilenya
by Carmelor
Summary: An account of an elf of Imladris


**Culilenya Second age**

I am Carmelor, I am an elf of Imladris. I hold no special position or great title but a weapon smith in the forges of the House of Elrond. These are my accounts since I could write. I will start from the beginning first though. I am the son of my proud father Eltano and dear mother Ilwanna, both of whom were among the host the retreated from the overrun Eregion. At some point in 1696 my parents seemed to have found a moment of peace and conceived me. And so by sheer luck or a deeper power I was born in the founding year of Imladris.

So now you see I am no ancient elf lord of great powers and many battles, I am Carmelor of Imladris, I have fought against the fist of Sauron but never known the horror of Morgoth. I have known Lord Elrond but not King Gil-galad..

**1st of May, 1704 second age**

Adar gave this book to me muttering something about Morgoth spawn in the form of an elfing asking too many damned questions. Of corse ada couldn't be talking about me, I'm a wonderful child, just the other day if fact I sought to see if I could make ada's sword better and decided to go to the forge and give it some work... the sword would not now be a shapeless piece of metal if ada had not pulled me away from my work yelling about playing with sharp things and fire. Ah well. So now at the request of my parents when I have something to say it shall go in here.

**18th of June, 1797 second age**

Hmmm... how odd, I forgot I had this...I got this when I was eight.. today I am a hundred. My father is now a little less worried about letting me near a forge, though the smiths are still quite reluctant... there have only been a _few_ incidents since the sword. Ah well, I am developing quite an interest for the art of weapon smithing so I am in the forge a lot, mostly watching the smiths but trying my own works sometimes. I have yet to be successful at anything but some of the nicer smiths are teaching me a bit. I think I will go try again. I am think of trying to forge a sword.. I'm worried the smiths are scared to death... I will go for now as I have much to do and prove.

**2nd of February, 1798 second age**

I found this again.. so I lost this.. again.. Well I have with the help of friends and the grace of the Vala created my first sword. I have named it Ilsacara and rarely is it not at my side.. though constent wearing of a sword has earned me some odd looks and Lord Elrond asking me when I planned the orcs to attack. Sigh some people don't understand even my parents are making fun of me now. I am going to practice with my sword now. Maybe people will refrain from making fun of me if I am swinging it about.

**12th of October, 2700 second age**

Lets just accept I will never keep this regularly. Tensions are starting to run very high, the darkness upon this Middle Earth tightens it's death grip. It is a pretty sure bet war will break out soon or something of the sort. Father has pulled me away from the forges and to the practice fields. That is all he seems to care about now making me a good fighter. But I know I should comply for now seeing how being an incompetent warrior will land me a journey straight to the Halls of Mandos. At least I can fight with Ilsacara, that somewhat lightens my mood. I must go now, father is outside my window yelling something about an orc putting a sword through my head if I don't join him at the practice fields. I do not feel like arguing with a cranky swordsman with a weapon.

**10th of December, 3258 second age**

Ok war is defiantly brewing no escaping it or my father's growing insanity. I can't remember the last time I was in a forge. More people from other lands ride into Imladris daily for refuge or to speak to Lord Elrond. Things are not going well, my father is pressing me to be a better warrior and get some armor and my mother is trying to teach me to be a semi decent healer. She will need the help of the Vala I think... or the people I help will need the Vala... I end this entry now for various annoyances call for my attention.

**23rd of July, 3399 second age**

Have you ever known a great storm was coming? And the skies grew dark and as you waited for this storm minutes seemed to turn to hours, hours to years? A storm brews the sky has darkened and know we wait that is all we can do know, wait. It is enough to drive any being to insanity. We wait for the first flash of lightning...

**31st of December, 3429 second age**

And so the lightning has struck. Sauron has assaulted Minas Ithil now shall come the rain of blood of and steel and the thunder of armies clashing. There is no shelter in all of Arda from the storm and I fear all shall be caught up in it and feel its mighty wrath.

**26th of November, 3430** **second age**

Here is our lightning formed in the Last Alliance. We march against a dark land to stay it's storm, we have so little chance. The host I am in will be going out next week. I would be lying to say I do not fear what lies ahead of me and my friends. Lord Elrond has already ridden out.. my father as well. My mother tries to be strong. I have to go.. I know not where.. I have to think to prey.

**2nd of January, 3434 second age**

War is a device of Melkor, it has to be. I do not, I will not believe Iluvatar created such an evil, such a sorrow to curse this Middle Earth. This is like a nightmare I can not wake up from. I must close now for we move out again closer to _him_. My entries if any will be short for awhile. I don't have the time, and soon I fear I shall not have the heart either.

**19th of March, 3438 second age**

I hate this with all my heart and soul. If I do not write this here and let it out of my heart I shall lose myself. Men and Elves lose fear of coming to see Sauron. Why fear? How can this get any worse? You see your father, brother, son, friend die. What if you see all of them die and you are tired each day you get up and kill even you are even allowed sleep, what's to fear anymore? How can it get worse. The heart can forget fear, but with it goes happiness, sadness, compassion, anger, and everything else that made you a being with a "soul" What can Sauron do now that has not already been done?

**1st of February, 3441 second age**

We push forward always. It is easy to deflect an attack but to deflect an attack and always move forward is insanely hard. By some grace of the Vala I yet live and so does my Lord. It feels like an end will never come. Like for the rest of eternity or until we are slain we shall fight. I want to see home again. _Home_ what is that now but an empty dream though? A mere word that keeps us trying to survive. Now we march into the heart of the dark land this entry might be my last. If it is then farewell.

**30th of December, 3441 second age**

WE HAVE VICTORY! The Valar even Iluvatar himself must be smiling down upon us. They say Sauron was defeated my a man. A man of all creatures. We will ride for home soon. I must close for I must help pack up.

**5th of August, The first year of the Third Age**

I am _home._ I will never so long as I live underestimate my life or peace again. I am a swordsman for my lord, though I must admit I feel a sadness in my heart. But I will please my family and honor their name. There are still foul creatures in this world to be dealt with (this not including my Captain mind you, apparently I am not allowed to deal with him.. something about kinslaying or something..)

**29th of April, 239 third age**

My mother and father have sailed... I always wanted them to leave me alone but now they have and forever will for I do not plan to ever leave these shores. I am feed up with fighting, I wish to go back to the forge.

**1st of May, 400 third age**

I am now an apprentice in the forges of Imladris, I am now truly home.


End file.
